


Warmth

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: Yunan and Ugo have been coworkers for the better part of a decade. Yunan has also had a thing for Ugo for the better part of a decade. It's now or never.
Relationships: Ugo | Uraltugo Noi Nueph/Yunan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> another gift fic! strange to think that im the one making the yugo tag out of like, everyone

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Ugo was coming for a visit.

Now, Yunan wasn’t exactly sure how to prepare for such a monumental event, but he tried. Tidied up. Went the full _three hours_ into town to buy some fresh tea leaves and the full three hours back. Put some logs in the fire, because there was a certain appeal to the smell of a cozy, crackling fire that magic just couldn’t compete with, and besides that, it was the dead of winter. Of course he still contained it with magic, though. Log cabins were awful fire hazards despite their charm.

Now he sat at his meager wooden dining table. It was easily big enough for just Yunan, but as his knees tapped against the top with his idle foot-tapping, he was beginning to wonder if it might not be a little small for the two of them. Oh well. It was quaint, and besides, it was far too late to do anything about it now.

Yunan glanced to the mechanical clock on his kitchen wall. Any minute n—

“…Okay, you can do this… Ahem, hello?” 

—ow. Yes, he could really use a larger table. Or at least a taller one. “Coming,” Yunan said.

The most nerve-wracking part was preparing - leaving the house was a disaster waiting to happen. The second most nerve-wracking part was waiting, unsure if anyone was really coming at all. Now that he’d cleared the first two hurdles, the weight of the whole ordeal seemed to lift seamlessly from his shoulders.

He answered the door with his most welcoming smile. There stood Ugo, just as flustered as usual, carrying a pile of papers nearly as unorderly as his skewed glasses and messy hair. “S-sorry,” Ugo stuttered. “There was some, er, traffic, you know, a crash. An hour and a half ago on the highway.”

“You’re on time.”

“O-oh. Yes, I guess I am.”

Yunan felt his smile widening as he moved aside so Ugo could come in and sit his papers down… somewhere. Then the confidence that he’d already cleared his hurdles fled him completely and left him with a blank mind that struggled to reboot.

When it finally cleared itself of its blue-screen, it started from square one.

Yunan worked from home, but Ugo was technically his coworker. They met via conference call and, to date, had interacted nearly exclusively on conference call.

However.

However!

They had both conference calls with several other staff members as well as some one-on-one calls. It was those one-on-one calls that had gotten Yunan interested. This wasn’t a relationship that’d started last week, oh no. They’d been coworkers for the past _nine years._

They were well-acquainted with each other. Yunan knew Ugo’s favorite food (something with far more steps that Yunan was comfortable cooking), what he did in his free time (research magic, primarily), and even some details about his personal life - it’d come up in a private call once that Yunan was trans, and then Ugo said the same, and they were both into men to boot.

So Yunan asked him to dinner. Dinner _at his house._

And Ugo showed up with a thick stack of paperwork.

Yunan eyed the first paper in the stack, willing it to be an article on magic research that Ugo just wanted to chat about… but bit back a sigh when he read the title. Poker face. Use your poker face, Yunan.

Ugo brought work to their date. But it was fine. It was _fine._ He could work with this.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Yunan said. He filled his kettle with water and opened his new box of tea leaves. It’d been a long time since he had company. He’d forgotten how fresh leaves smelled. What was he supposed to do next, again…? Make a move? No, no. He should start by playing it cool. Confidence was key. “What are you working on?”

Ugo hesitated for a moment before sitting down at Yunan’s little table, then fiddled with his glasses as he spoke. “Um, it’s for next week’s meeting. I thought we could prepare for it together?”

…Yeah, Ugo? Yeah? That sure was a great date idea!

“Sure,” Yunan said. It came out just as light as he was hoping, thankfully. “I can help you for a little, but there probably won’t be enough room for your papers while we eat. My table is unfortunately quite small.” Maybe quite fortunately after all, if it got Ugo to set work aside, actually.

Ugo laughed a little nervously. “Oh, right. Of course. And it’d be a shame to get food all over it.”

Okay, great. He agreed. Good. It was salvageable.

They chatted about work before dinner, then ate with minimal conversation. Ugo liked it, thankfully - enough for seconds. He was just a quiet eater. It probably went hand-in-hand with his shyness.

Then Yunan picked the dishes up to clean them, despite Ugo’s protests.

He was such a gentleman. Though he agreed on not washing them, he still stood at Yunan’s side, taking each dish and drying it when he was done.

And then he glanced out the window.

“…A snowstorm,” Ugo whispered. “Oh, no…”

“How strange. The radio said there was only a five percent chance of snow.”

But even a five percent chance sometimes proved to be the truth. The snow was falling fast and hard, already half a foot around Ugo’s tires. He readjusted his glasses to gape at them properly. “Er… you live pretty rural,” Ugo said.

“Yes, I do.”

“Do they clear the snow on the roads out here?”

“They do not.”

Ugo gulped, his anxiety spiking.

Yunan hated to see him so nervous. Sure, he lived out in the middle of nowhere, but he had a warm house. “I know I live rather far, but… maybe you’d like to spend the night?” Yunan offered. It was, very conveniently, Friday. Ugo worked Monday through Friday, nine-to-five. “We can clear the road with magic in the morning when it’s safer.”

“Y-yeah. You’re right,” Ugo said and slowly shut the door to keep Yunan’s warm air from leaking any farther into the abyss. “Do you, er, have a spare bed?”

“…No, I don’t. Sorry…”

“It’s fine. I can sleep on the couch.”

“You can use my bed. I don’t mind.”

“The couch is fine, really.”

“My bedroom is much warmer at night…” 

“No, really. I’d feel much more comfortable on the couch.”

…Well, if that was really the case… 

Yunan fished all his extra blankets out of his sole supply closet to furnish his couch with. It did look pretty comfy in front of the fire, blankets up the wazoo, and Ugo looked pleased when he sat down on it.

To think that Ugo was really spending the night. It was as good as it was bad. Yunan didn’t have any extra entertainment to offer, after all… but Ugo was here, and he did look comfy and warm sitting before the fire.

Then Ugo patted the spot next to him, a shy smile on his face. “Want to keep talking?”

Yunan smiled back and sat beside him. Ugo pushed a generous pile of blankets over him, and yes, it was as warm as it looked. Especially when their knees and arms brushed.

Ugo didn’t seem to notice all the little touches it took to get Yunan comfy next to him. But Yunan sure did. It was lucky that he could pass off his blushing as being from the heat if Ugo asked.

Which he did! Small victories, small victories.

"Sorry, is it too warm?" Ugo fussed, trying to untangle at least one blanket. At some point they'd gotten knotted together. "Oh no, I shouldn't have…"

Whatever Ugo was about to work himself up over, Yunan didn't want him to. He managed to catch Ugo's hand under the blankets, and squeeze. 

"It's alright," he said. "Everything's alright. Because you're here with me."

Ugo stared at him, surprised but not unpleasantly. His eyes - or mostly his glasses, really - were catching the firelight nicely. Maybe it was because he looked so good like that, or because Yunan wanted to hang onto this mysterious run of luck, or maybe he was just giddy. From being so close to his crush that their knees were still touching. From going from paperwork to handholding in one night. 

The snowstorm did bring a lot of good things. So please, one more good thing…

Yunan squeezed Ugo's hand again, and started to lean in. He went slowly, in case he was rushing things. But Ugo flushed prettily, all the way down his neck and disappearing into his scarf. And he closed his eyes like in all the old movies. So Yunan smiled, and slid in for a kiss.

Their hands were still cold, even though their fingers were intertwined now. But Yunan could feel the heat coming off of Ugo's cheeks. Their faces were warm. His heart was warm, too.

It was a couple weeks before Ugo came over again. They were a couple weeks spent texting each other in a friendly, often flirty way. Weeks spent sending each other bad memes and talking about their lives, too, not just work.

The next time Ugo came over, he didn’t need to pep talk himself at the door before knocking. Because now they were friends, real friends.

But that was also part of the problem.

They kissed. And then they didn’t have a Conversation with a capital C. And now they were _friends._

Yeah, it happened outside of romcoms. Yunan was surprised too.

Now he had a few options. He could greet Ugo with a warm hello and a pat on the back, or he could greet him with a kiss on the cheek, or he could go for a kiss on the mouth.

The mouth was probably out. It was awfully forward after a few weeks of no physical contact. The cheek, then? It’d certainly set the mood better than a pat on the back, but what if it scared Ugo off?

…The first kiss hadn’t scared him off. Why get shy now?

Yunan steeled his resolve and answered the door. “Hey,” he said. “Nice to see you again.”

Ugo smiled in return. “Yeah! I’ve been looking forward to coming over again. I can’t wait to see what you cook this time!”

Yunan laughed. “Don’t hold your breath too much. I don’t get a lot of practice cooking for guests,” he said. Then he took a step forward. Now or never, after all!

Ugo’s cheek was soft, and he didn’t pull back or anything, which was a good sign. He just sort of laughed. “You’re a pretty affectionate person, aren’t you?”

…Hmm.

It was hard to tell if he got the point or not.

It was possible that he thought that was a friend kiss, and that the original one weeks ago had been a friend kiss too… which would mean that Yunan would have to start all over again tonight. Not that he _minded,_ per say; it was like getting two first kisses! Just. With the same person. In the same place. Because the first one didn’t quite make it click.

_Hm._

With that in mind, Yunan lavished Ugo with as much affection as possible throughout the visit. They ended up deciding on a sleepover in the first place this time, since Yunan lived so far out of the way and all.

He was pretty confident by the end of the visit that Ugo had gotten the point - they were definitely not just friends. They were the elusive, coveted More Than Friends. Yes, it deserved the caps.

And thus began their shy venture into the world of romance.

It was a natural journey, one that was surprisingly free of bumps. Neither of them were the type to get into fighting or hold grudges - any and all disagreements were sorted out logically and calmly, something that Yunan very much appreciated. Neither of them were very experienced when it came to friends or romance, so the more they communicated and laid the path out before them in advance the better.

Months of their modest romance passed without a hitch, and eventually… it was time. Yunan _knew_ it was time.

Not just because he wanted it to be time or anything! The signs were all there. Ugo was initiating now. He was getting into the swing of things. Their kisses were getting deeper, and it was long past the time that snow might fall on the ground and keep Ugo another unexpected night. So that stress was out of the way, too. It was past spring, too, a comfortable season of midsummer - what better time for romance? The flowers were in full bloom everywhere, and that meant great things were coming.

In summary, it was time to get the rose petals out.

Whether they were metaphorical or literal rose petals remained to be seen, but it was at the very least time to light the literal candles and spend some time on the porch watching fireflies before coming inside to the candlelit table and enjoying a romantic dinner featuring Ugo’s favorites, which Yunan had painstakingly learned to prepare over the months, and then when they were done, Yunan would open the bedroom door, and yes, the rose petals— 

Was he getting too far ahead of himself? No matter. It was going to be _special,_ darn it. Ugo deserved something _special._

So Yunan waited for him on the porch. He’d lied and said that he was busy for another hour later than usual so that Ugo would arrive a little later, after sunset when the fireflies would be out. And they were - they floated around leisurely, finding each other with ease and lighting up in happiness.

So too did Ugo when he arrived and saw Yunan there waiting for him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ugo said reflexively.

“You’re five minutes early.”

“Oh… haha. Sorry I’m early.”

Yunan laughed, too. Ugo was as charming as always, and he adjusted his scarf to cover his neck from the warm summer air. “That must help with mosquitos,” Yunan said.

“It does, actually! I have a mosquito repellant spell cast on it. You know, I might as well. Since I always forget to put bug spray on, and I do always have my scarf with me.”

Yunan smiled. The scarf was basically a part of Ugo. He slept with it on and woke with it on. He’d revealed at some point that he actually had several scarves, all the same to avoid people commenting on a change, and that he’d enchanted them with this or that useful spell over the years. An inventor, his Ugo. Very charming.

“I’ve never cast a bug repellant spell before,” Yunan said. He rarely went outside as it happened, so there was no need for one, really. “How does it work?”

Ugo’s face lit up and he launched as an enthusiastic explanation as he sat down beside Yunan, watching the fireflies come and go. It wasn’t long before Yunan felt he could cast it, too.

Ugo’s stomach growled just as he was wrapping his explanation up.

Yunan smiled. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Oh, er, I wouldn’t turn food down, that’s for sure.”

“I have something marinating, don’t worry. It’ll be done after half an hour in the oven.”

So they moved inside. The candle was still lit, flickering in an inviting little pattern.

Yunan’s old log house might not have air conditioning, but it was nothing some cooling magic couldn’t fix. It was comfortable, just cooler than the summer sunset.

Ugo sat down, smiling at the cute little display. “I love it. You sure do like this kind of thing, don’t you?”

“Haha. I guess you could say that you bring the romantic out in me.”

Ugo didn’t really react. He just laughed. “I bet you like romance novels and the like, too.”

“From time to time, perhaps.”

They continued to chat idly as Yunan fiddled with some sides while dinner was cooking. It wasn’t long before he filled his little table up with a spread that was a few dishes away from being a feast.

Ugo took his first bite, and his thoughts were clearly written on his face - his eyebrows shot up, then he shyly met Yunan’s eyes for a moment. “I love it.”

The soft blush of Ugo’s face, the way he pulled his scarf up to hide his smile… 

“…Lovely,” Yunan said.

“Hm? Oh, yes. Your cooking really is lovely.”

“I didn’t mean the food.”

“…Oh, haha. I misunderstood. Yes, it is a lovely evening.”

It was hard not to facepalm sometimes. But that too was part of Ugo’s charm.

Dinner was the first course. The second course would start once they cleaned the dishes. It went fast with them both working together.

And then Yunan offered for Ugo to join him in the bedroom.

Ugo just smiled, taking his hand and following him.

But his happy-go-lucky expression faded, changing into one of awe as Yunan opened the door.

“…It… smells really good,” Ugo said, his face as red as the rose petals spread across the bed.

In the end, Yunan decided to go with the most literal definition of romance. The risk of Ugo misunderstanding was too high otherwise. He had to go all out. Besides, it was fun. He wasn’t lying when he said that Ugo really brought out the romantic in him.

“Glad you think so,” Yunan said, smiling as excitement bubbled up in his stomach.

“Er, where should I sit…?”

Yunan crossed the room easily to sit on his silk covers, then patted the spot beside himself. “Right here is fine. I’m afraid I don’t have anywhere else to sit in my room.”

Ugo nodded and came to sit gingerly beside him. The rose petals moved to account for his weight, pressing against his hands. He picked one up to feel, then brought it to his nose to smell. “Lovely.”

“Yes, you are.”

Ugo’s red face finally surpassed the rose petal. “I… me?”

“Yes, you. What else?”

“Er… the smell, the roses, the… the sheets…”

“It’s silk.”

“Y-yes, it sure is.”

Yunan lay his hand atop Ugo’s free hand, making him turn his red face to meet his eyes. Yunan tilted his head and kissed him. He was as hesitant to return it as ever, but just as last time and the time before, slowly pressed further, deeper, trying in his own way to show that he wanted this, however new it may be.

Yes. It was time alright.

But now that they were here… 

Yunan pulled away. “So, er… I don’t suppose you enjoy taking control in times like this?”

“Um… no, but… I thought you might…?”

“Well…”

They just stared at each other, the gravity of the situation finally hitting.

Bottoms.

They were both bottoms.

Oh, dear.

Of course Yunan had imagined this before. But it sort of… well, it was a _fantasy._ Those weren’t real. He never thought he’d actually have Ugo here, and besides… he usually did get to the rose petals part, and he could almost hear the breathy moans in his imaginary ears, but the position? What position were they even supposed to use?

He really should have anticipated this. Of course Ugo was a bottom. Why wouldn’t he be. He was Ugo. He didn’t have a single dominant bone in his body, something Yunan had indeed noted in various situations, some involving kissing, others not. He had no right to be surprised.

Then again, Ugo didn’t either!

What part of Yunan screamed top to him!? Just because he'd been taking the lead in stuff like kissing and cuddling… well… he guessed he could see?

“S-so,” Yunan started, then cursed himself for stuttering now of all times. It’d only serve to make Ugo more nervous than he needed to be. So he cleared his throat. “So. Er. I’ve never taken the lead before.”

“I haven’t either,” Ugo said.

“I’d be willing to give it a try, though,” Yunan continued. Because if either of them was going to take one for the team and carry the cross of topping, Yunan figured he’d have the easier time about it than Ugo. Besides, there was just something about him. Something that made Yunan want to leave his comfort zone and try something new to catch a glimpse of that cute little smile that Ugo tended to flash at times like this.

There was one now, in fact.

Having steeled his resolve, Yunan pressed their lips together, a gentle hand on Ugo’s waist to pull him closer. They’d done this part before. It wasn’t too difficult to get comfortable, and before long their shared heat was palpable. 

It was time. He knew it was time.

“Can I take this off?” Yunan asked, a hand on Ugo’s shirt.

“G, go ahead,” Ugo said, lifting his back a little to help get it off. Ugo had opted for top surgery, unlike Yunan.

Yunan ran a hand across his chest and stomach, smiling at the little curves he’d become so fond of. They’d gotten to this part before, too. It wasn’t anything new. But when they did it before it was usually on the couch. The bed, especially one covered in rose petals, was something of new territory.

Yunan’s shirt came off in much the same fashion, and then… then came the new stuff.

The pants. The touching _under_ the pants.

It wasn’t like it was completely new territory for either of them, but they’d been so slow, savoring each and every one of their new touches and interactions until now. So it felt monumental, like it was the start of something new… even though it was really just a continuation of the sweet romance they’d been cultivating until now.

He wanted to spoil Ugo rotten. To touch him and love him until he finished, a hot and shaky mess, asking if he did alright.

So he set to it. He tugged at Ugo’s pants, then pulled them off once Ugo nodded. Pressed a hand to his clothed clit and rubbed. He was already wet, and his legs swayed with the feeling of fingers against himself.

“Ah, mm…”

Yunan smiled. Ugo’s shaky legs and quiet moans were charming. He couldn’t wait to hear him finish.

He withdrew his fingers. “Mind taking that off?” He asked, motioning to Ugo’s boxers.

“Wh-what do you want to do next?” Ugo stuttered. He was certain to have a nervous sort of stutter whenever he did something new. It always eased up in time.

“I want to try eating you out. Is that okay?”

Ugo reddened, but nodded. A bit eagerly, even.

Yugo lowered himself to the edge of the bed, between Ugo’s legs. Peppered his thighs with kisses, then his wetness itself… then pushed his tongue inside.

Ugo gasped.

It was the first time Yunan had ever eaten someone out before, but it didn’t take much to get the hang of it - Ugo was vocal, though he kept raising his scarf to try to cover his moans. Cute. So cute. Yunan felt his face warm, though whether it was from Ugo's body heat, his heart near aching from affection, or the rising blush Ugo's sounds were causing… well, who could say?

It wasn’t long before Ugo twitched, his body reaching its limit. He placed a hand on Yunan’s hair as he came, tugging lightly to help ground himself through the sensation. It was only once his body calmed itself that Yunan pulled away. 

Yunan swallowed the unique mix of spit and Ugo, then looked up at his boyfriend. He'd imagined it plenty of times before, of course, but right before him was the real thing! Of course he'd want to take it all in.

Ugo, shy, gorgeous Ugo, was already looking at him, but he glanced away on eye contact. Yunan waited. One, two, two seconds and then Ugo was making himself look back. He was so brave. So sweet. 

Ugo cleared his throat. Or maybe his voice was just cracking from all that moaning. “I-I suppose I should do that for you too now. I’d hate to leave you unfinished…”

Yunan smiled brightly. “No, it’s okay. You can do it next time! Knowing you, you’ll want to study for it.”

Ugo flushed. “M-maybe I will! I do want to impress.”

You already impress me, Yunan thought. Which was true! Full-body blushing was really something! But he could tell Ugo that later. For now, Yunan smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

It was warm and soft and _right_. It felt just like the first time. It felt like the start of something lovely, and something new.


End file.
